Winds of the Spirit
by clawshifter
Summary: When Sonic and his friends mysteriously end up in Death Town, they team up with the Soul Eater crew to find answers...and a way to get back to Mobius. Rated for later cussing and violence.
1. Colored Streaks in the Night Sky

**(Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first Sonic/Soul Eater fanfic! Soul Eater is my new obsession, and I recommend you watch at least the first 3 episodes before you read this, as they help you understand the concept a bit better. Disclaimer: I own no part of Sonic the Hedgehog or Soul Eater. I only own my ocs, Blade, Claw and Mystic. Also, this chapter will be told entirely from Soul's point of view. Now let's do this!) ****Chapter 1: Colored Streaks in the Night Sky**

I was happily asleep in the apartment when I was woken up by something pawing at my face. "Wake up, my little scythey boy!" a familiar female voice said. I opened one eye and saw Bleir, in cat form, sitting on the top of my chest. She was about to paw at my nose again when she noticed my open eye. "Oh, you're up!" She hopped off of me, allowing me to sit up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, then looked out at the street. The sun was shining and everything was as normal as things can be in Death Town.

"Bleir, what time is it?" I asked the cat. She just smirked at me and replied "7:30. Why?" I knew that I had overslept. "Oh, man! Not again!" I quickly jumped out of bed and got changed. I ran out to see a very mad Maka waiting for me. "It's about time you got here, Soul. I was waiting out here for almost an hour!" She yelled at me. I just sighed and listened to her ranting about being late for class again, but I knew it wouldn't really matter that much anyway. We just walked to school, with Maka still ranting by the time we got there.

When we finally got to school, Tsubaki and Blackstar were waiting for us, along with Kid, Liz and Patti. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" I asked. "Me and Tsubaki are going to see the Sky Tears meteor shower tonight!" Blackstar responded. Maka gave Tsubaki a weird look. "I promised to take him, since it is a rare occasion." She responded shyly. "Sky Tears meteor shower?" Patti replied. "I never heard of that." "It's a spectacular sight, Patti." Kid told her. "It's where a bunch of meteors fall from the sky, making it look like celestial tears. It only happens once every 600 years, so we should be thankful that we get to see something as beautiful and symmetrical as that." We all gave him odd looks. "What? My father told me about it all the time when I was younger." He told us. "Mind if we tag along, too?" Maka asked. "I've always wanted to see the Sky Tears." :Of course not." Tsubaki said. "I got a really nice spot for all of us to lay on the ground and watch the sky." Before we could answer, we had to get to class.

_After a long day at the DWMA…_

Tsubaki took us to a large, open field. Kid, Liz and Patti were already there, stretched out across the grass on blankets. Far above us, the moon grinned, as if it too were waiting to experience the magic of the Sky Tears. Maka and I laid out our blankets when Blackstar ran up.

"Are you guys and girls ready to see something AWESOME?" He yelled enthusiastically. We were just as excited as he was, for we knew something magical was going to happen that night. "You bet we are!" Maka replied. I was a bit shocked to see her actually excited about something for once.

Blackstar laid next to Tsubaki on the cool grass. We stared up at the sky and watched as a bunch of sparkling rays, one by one, seemed to fall out of the sky and reach the ground. "Wow…" I heard Tsubaki whisper. We all were speechless, as we were watching the meteors fall. Then, as the tenth one fell, something caught my eye.

"Guys, look over there." I pointed towards a spot in the sky. There were 6 strangely colored light streaks falling with the meteors. Two of them were a brilliant white, and another two were a kind of green color. I also noticed a black one that was very hard to see, and a vivid blue one right next to it. What was really strange about them was they seemed like they were coming right at us.

And they were! "Guys, we have to run! NOW!" Maka yelled. Those of us who brought blankets grabbed them and ran out of the way just as the colored streaks crashed into the ground, creating a large crater and stirring up a lot of dust.

When the dust cloud cleared, Blackstar slowly crept up to the edge of the crater. He noticed 7 gems, each one a different color, ringing the outer edge of it and got just close enough for him to see what was inside. "Woah! I think you guys should see this!" We came up to where he was standing. Inside the crater, we saw 6 creatures. They all looked vaguely human, except they had animal features, too. We could see that the two green ones were large lizards with long tails. One of the lizards had paler green scales and long, curved sharp blades attached to each arm. The other lizard's scales were darker and didn't have bladed arms. But it's claws, however, were very long and looked extremely sharp. From what we were able to see, there were three hedgehogs, one white, one blue and one black, two lizards and a white, catlike being with fluorescent blue spots all over it's body. It wore a purple dress, so we assumed it was a female. Because all their eyes were closed, we couldn't see what colors their eyes were.

"What should we do about this?" Liz asked.

**(.and that's where I'll leave it for now. Hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter!)**


	2. Weapons and Meisters

**(And welcome back to Winds of the Spirit. I hope you have liked this story so far and will continue to read it, but I also want more reviews. This chapter will be told from Mystic's point of view. On with the show!)**

**Chapter 2: Weapons and Meisters**

I woke up with a strange throbbing in my head. My memory was very fuzzy, for all I could remember before this was being attacked by a nasty, 3 eyed monster that none of us had ever seen before. It reminded me very strongly of Darkness, who had been trying to defend us, but this thing was far more sinister than he was. It looked a lot like a human, but it had long spindly arms, snake-like fingers, 3 large, black eyes and a gaping mouth filled with square shaped teeth. (A/N: The first person to correctly guess what that monster is will get one of their OC's put in this story!) As we were trying to fight back, it let out a terrible sound, like a combination of a screech and a man yelling. There was a bright flash of light, then nothing.

The others were in similar shape. The Shifters were also starting to come to, but Sonic, Shadow and Silver were still out cold. We heard a scream and looked up. Standing near the edge of the crater we were in were 3 teenagers. One of them, a blue haired boy with green eyes and an outfit covered with stars, was holding a strange weapon, something that looked like a pair of bladed nun chucks connected by a large chain. The brown haired girl with pigtails and a dress coat had a large scythe with a black-and-red blade. She looked ready to attack us. The other boy, a young man with black and white hair and a nice outfit, was aiming a pair of pistols at us.

"Who are you?" The girl asked us with a strong tone. "If you don't answer, we'll kill you all." She added. I stood up and willed my staff to appear in my hand. "My name is Mystic Caster, and these are my friends, Blade, Claw, Sonic, Shadow and Silver." I pointed to each of them in turn. "Why are you here?" the blue haired boy said. "We don't know. We were somehow sent here, but for what reason, we don't know." The teens each looked at each other and lowered their weapons. The weapons began to glow, and they changed into other teens. I was shocked, then there was a flash of electric blue light in front of me. When I looked around, there was only dark around me, although I could see straight ahead.

"What just happened?" I said in frustration. I heard Claw walk up to me. "Mystic, I know you're going to completely lose it when I tell you this, but when that light flash went away, you turned into a scythe." He said to me. "WHAT?" I practically screamed. Since I was lying right next to Sonic, my scream had gone right in his ear, making him yell and sit up. "Jesus! What was that for?" He said. "I didn't mean to scream in your ear, Sonic." I said. Since I was in weapon form, he must not have noticed me. "Where are you?" He asked. "Down here." He looked and picked me up. "Cool!" He said. He started swinging me around, and almost sliced Blade in half. Fortunately, she could see the blow coming and blocked it with her bladed arm.

But once my blade made contact with her, there was a green flash. In her place, there was a large sword with a glowing green blade. There was a fiery orange eye at the hilt, and the cross guard looked like a pair of dragon wings. The handle was designed to look like a lizard tail, and even had a bunch of spines at the pommel. "No way. A venom sword?" I said, in a trance. "What did you just call me?" The sword said in Blade's fierce voice. "You're a venom sword." I said. Silver, who, along with Shadow, had just come to, came up to her and grabbed the sword, careful not to cut himself with the poisoned blade. He held it in one hand, amazed at how well it was balanced. "That is awesome." He said.

Shadow looked away. Claw just kicked a loose rock. They both remained silent. "I wonder if I'm a weapon." Claw said under his breath. As he thought about it, his body started to glow. In a dark green flash, he had become a shotgun, or at least it looked like he did. "I know I may look like a shotgun, but I'm far more powerful than that. I'm a double rifle! Elephant gun!" He said. Shadow came up to him and picked him up. "Cool!" He said. He pointed it at Silver, who screamed a little and tried to run.

"If you're done discovering your true potentials now, can we please get going?" The boy with the striped hair asked. We had almost forgotten he and his friends were there. "yeah, we're good." I said. Those of us who were weapons went back to normal. We stood beside our partners, or meisters, as we climbed out of the crater. "So, do you think we could stay with any of you for a while?" I asked. They then turned to each other and began to talk. After a few minutes they turned to us again. "We've decided to let you stay with us, but we can only take one weapon/meister pair each." The girl with the long black hair said. Sonic and I went with the brown haired girl and her red eyed partner, Shadow and Claw went with the stripe haired kid nd his partners, leaving Silver and Blade no choice but to go with the kid with spikey blue hair, who was quite a nuisance.

**(I know it's not much, but at least it's a second chapter to this thing, alright? I had writers block for this thing, not to mention how busy I was. But anyways, REVIEW OR DIE!)**


	3. New Digs

**(Hey, guys! Sorry about anothr long wait, but here it is! The next chapter to Winds of the Spirit! This chapter will switch back and forth between the POV's of various characters. DISCLAIMER: I own NO part of Sonic the Hedgehog or Soul Eater. I only own my OC's.)**

**Chapter 3: New Digs**

**Silver's POV**

Blade and I were walking with the annoying blue haired kid and his partner, who had told us their names were Blackstar and Tsubaki. "I hope you two feel honored, because you're going to be staying with the legendary Blackstar!" He kept saying over and over again. Tsubaki just gave us a nervous look each time he did. "How long has he been talking to us like that?" Blade whispered to me irritably. "Uh...2 hours." I whispered back. She just groaned and covered her ears.

"Just so you know, you won't be able to beat me in a fight, because I'm far more advanced than you! I'm so strong, I am going to surpass the gods!" Blackstar told us for the 15th time. By then, Blade was starting to get really fed up with this. I could tell because her tail was starting to arch, the way it always did when she got mad. "You won't be able to see me or land a hit on me, beacue I'm too fast a fighter for you guys!" "Ok, ok! We get it! You are clearly superior to us on all terms! Now will you please shut up?" Blade yelled at him. The edges of her eyes were starting to turn red, a clear indication that she had had enough. Then she put both hands on her forehead. "You're constant bragging is starting to give me a headache." I snickered a little at that. "Trust me, you do not want to see her when she has a headache." I told them. Blade shot me a look that said 'I am going to kill you.'

Tsubaki spoke up at that point. "I think they're right, Blackstar. I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but do you think you could at least try to stop talking about how big you are for a little while?" She asked him. Blackstar just scoffed at that. "Fat chance. How will the world know how big a star I am if I just keep my mouth shut all the time?" He said. He then pointed to the sky and shouted, "I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR! YAAAA-HOOOOOOO!"

That was right around where Blade lost it.

She screamed so loud it made the windows around us shatter. Then she turned one of her arms into a poisoned sword blade and rushed at Blackstar. He could tell by the flames in her eyes that she was notkidding. "Oh, shi-" Was all he could say before Blade stabbed him in the shoulder. He then slumped to the ground, unconcious. "AAH! BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki yelled. She ran to his side and propped his head up.

"I told you you wouldn't want to see her with a headache." I said.

**Shadow's POV**

Claw and I were walking down a brick road behind the kid with striped hair and his two female partners. The younger of the two girls kept looking back at us and giggling, but otherwise everything was pretty quiet until the kid stopped and turned to face us. "Sorry about the delayed introductions." He told us. "My name is Death the Kid. These are my twin pistols, Liz and Patti." The two girls waved a little when he said their names. I just sighed and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked. I elbowed Claw in the ribs really hard, which was his que to start talking. "Just ignore him. He's always withdrawn like that." He said. He glared at me and yanked one of my quills. "OW! What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him. "That was for elbowing me in the ribs so hard. I'd say we're even now." He said. "Don't you talk like a smartass to me, lizard!" I told him. Liz grabbed me by one arm in order to keep me from punching Claw, who then gave me the finger. "You shouldn't fight like that. You guys are weapon and meister. That means you should respect each other, not try to kill each other." She told us. We both calmed down and looked at each other. She let go of my arm and we kept walking until we came to a big mansion.

"Here we are." Kid said. He came up to the big doors and unlocked them with a gold key that had a skull-shaped handle. Then he opened the doors and we all went inside.

**Sonic's POV**

Me and Mystic were following the girl and her partner, who had introduced themselves as Maka and Soul, down the brick road. We all were pretty quiet, and we didn't want to talk about much. Soul and Maka just led us down the street while Mystic stared down at the road. I, however, stared right up at the moon, which stared back at me with one black and white eye and gave me a menacing grin with it's bloody teeth. Just thinking about it made my fur stand up, and I just felt so creeped out I tried not to look, but I couldn't look away until Maka snapped her fingers in my ear.

"Huh? Wha?" I said. "I said, we're here." She said impatiantly, as if she had been saying it for a long time. "Sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." I said. "Obviously." Soul replied. We went into the building where they lived, and Mystic just glared at me. "One of these days, I'm going to put an obediance spell on you. You know that?" She told me. "Whatever." I said. I just rolled my eyes and looked away. I got threats like that all the time from Mystic, but she'd never really put any spells on me like that. At least, not on purpose.

As we were going up the stairs to Maka and Soul's apartment, we passed a window. I could see the moon over the city very clearly from there. Again, I could feel the eeriness of the moon creep over me until I was pulled into the apartment by Mystic.

I was starting to lose myself. Why was that moon so...ominous? And why can't I stop looking at it?

**(That's all for this chapter, folks! Please review and tell me what you think!)**


End file.
